Til the end of time
by ninjahugs
Summary: Sasuke leaves Sakura after she confronts him about stalking her. Then he leaves. In the college year, Sakura thinks she found him. But is it him?


Hey everyone! It's been awhile and my writers block is OVA! I have new ideas and a lot of one-shots! If you liked the one below review and I might make more chapters. I have chapters ready. So read!

'Til the End of Time

Sakura POV

_He was everywhere. In my classes, my afterschool sport and my clubs. He even took the same route home as me following me as closely as possible. This is crazy! I can't take it. _I whirled around facing the boy behind me. "Uchiha, why are you following me?" I asked louder than I expected. His stoic expression shifted to a slightly confused one. That was quickly covered up with a smirk. "Hn" Sasuke responded walking past me towards the Uchiha compound. I whirled around again and ran to him, turning him around by his shoulder. "Explain yourself Uchiha. Every day you stare at me in class while taking perfect notes and maintaining an A average. You play soccer perfectly all while smirking. And then you follow me home every damn- Sasuke?" I finished softly. I was pushed up against the nearest tree while he snaked his muscular arms around my waist. His lips brushed softly against mine with feather-like touch. Trembling with excitement, I leaned forward closing the distance. It was a simple kiss. No tongue, no teeth just a kiss. He stepped back. My fingers flew up to my lips. _ Sasuke…_I thought. Sasuke's face held a light blush. Unexpectedly. He began to run. I started after him but stopped. He was running towards the Forest of Death. A breeze lifted my bubblegum pink hair away from my face. Before I turned to go home a small voice whispered "Until the end of time"

4 YEARS LATER

Regular POV

"Hey Sakuraaa" a bubbly Ino Yamanaka yelled as she skipped towards her best friend. Ino wore a purple shirt with a silver glittery butterfly in the middle, dark skinny jeans and purple cork wedges. In her hair were silver butterfly clips. Sakura wore a dark red shirt with white cherry blossoms sprouting everywhere, dark skinny jeans and her favorite black and red striped Converses. Her long pink bangs covered her light, emerald green eyes. "Girl, what did I tell you about those bangs! " Ino complained lifting Sakura's bangs to see her eyes. Sakura gave her best friend a quick hug and smoothed her bangs. "I like my bangs" Sakura replied. "Whatever. Listen to this hot new song by Ahihcu Ekosas." Ino said taking out one earbud and handing it to Sakura. Sakura placed it in her ear. A bass guitar rumbled into a smooth beat. Drums began and soon a lead guitar began to rip. A smooth, dark, husky voice overcame Sakura's senses. He sang:

_Listen to me baby- when I say_

_I love you cuz you won't hear it _

_For some time. Bcuz I gotta get _

_Myself together. I'm going somewhere_

_We've both been before a place where our memories_

_begin to soar until you find that place I will never be .free._

_I just want you to know that I love you girl_

_Until the end of me_

_Until the end of you_

_I love you girl until the end of time._

_Oh oh oh oh until the end of time._

_Oh oh oh oh until the end of time_

_Oooooooooh. Til the end of time._

The bell rung and Ino's earbud ripped from Sakura's ear as Ino ran to class. " See you at lunch" Ino yelled to Sakura. _I know that voice..where from though?_ Sakura thought walking slowly to class. Kakashi was probably going to be more tardy then her. Sakura bit her bottom lip and then touched it delicately. Sakura went to class. As predicted Kakashi appeared in class after her. She struggled to stay awake in Kakashi's 'class'. Students just sat and talked until next period. Finally the bell rung. Sakura waved good-bye to her teacher and walked across the soft lawn. She sat a blanket down and called Ino. Ten minutes later, Ino appeared with a picnic basket and sat beside her. They ate Ino's food and enjoyed the sight of their pretty campus. Sakura was eyeing a hot boy across the lawn when she was tapped on the shoulder. She flipped her hair expecting a hot campus boy. Well she got the hot boy part however the campus part was canceled when Ino squealed. "OMG Sakura that's Ahihcu Ekosas!" Ino whispered. "No-no that's not Ino" Sakura said in a daze. "That's-that's

Sasuke's POV

I tapped the girl with pink hair hoping that was Sakura. And it was. He was speechless. Sakura was stuttering. "Sakura I-I" Sasuke stammered.

Figure out what happens next..


End file.
